Lihatlah Aku
by A.Gytha
Summary: "Hei, Naruto! Ayo kita berlomba siapa yang duluan bisa sampai di gerbang Konoha! Pemenangnya akan ditraktir makan semangkuk ramen oleh yang kalah." seru seorang anak perempuan berambut biru tua yang masih berumur 6 tahun. FF ini berkisah tentang Naruto & Hinata dalam versi kecil. Hehehe XD Peringatan : FF ini mengandung gen Galau,,,
1. Chapter 1

Lihatlah Aku

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo kita berlomba siapa yang duluan bisa sampai di gerbang Konoha! Pemenangnya akan ditraktir makan semangkuk ramen oleh yang kalah." seru seorang anak perempuan berambut biru tua yang masih berumur 6 tahun.  
"Aahh..! Cuma semangkuk?! Hadiahnya nggak menarik, ah! Aku nggak mau…" jawab anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya. "Baiklah… kalau begitu… 2 Mangkuk! Bagaimana?" tawar anak perempuan tadi dengan semangat.

"3 mangkuk, baru aku mau…"  
"tapi… uangku tidak akan cukup…"  
"Heemmm… Baiklah 2 mangkuk saja. Ayo kita mulai!"  
"Hitungan ke tiga, ya… 1… 2… 2 seperempat… 2 setengah… duu.."  
"Aakkhh! Kau lama sekali menghitungnya! Langsung saja.." Naruto mulai terlihat kesal

Merasa senang, akhirnya anak perempuan itu berkata "Tigaa..!"  
Secepat kilat, si anak perempuan berlari… Sedangkan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa hitungan temannya sudah yang ketiga, padahal tadi si anak perempuan itu masih mengatakan duaa… Tersadar dari kekagetannya, dia langsung berusaha lari menyusul teman perempuannya itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hoshh… Hahhh… Hei, kau curang sekali!"  
"hahaha… Tadi kan kamu bilang _langsung saja…_"  
"Aaahhh! Aku kalah!" anak lelaki bermata biru itu menjerit histeris.  
Merasa puas karena sudah mengerjainya, anak perempuan itu langsung mengajaknya ke kedai ramen.  
"Paman! Minta ramen nya 2 mangkuk, ya!"  
"Huh! Licik…" cibir teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

*Pesanan Datang*

Si anak perempuan langsung menghirup aroma 2 mangkuk ramen panas yang tepat berada dihadapannya. "Hmmm… Lezatnyaaa… Selamat makan!" Tiba-tiba saja… 1 mangkuk ramen disodorkan ke arah Naruto. "Ini. Yang ini untukmu saja. Aku tidak tega…"  
"Benarkah? Kau serius?"  
Si anak perempuan mengangguk.  
"Whoa! Terimakasih,,, kau baik sekali!" Spontan, Naruto turun dari bangkunya dan melompat kegirangan, lalu memeluk temannya yang masih duduk.  
"Hei-hei… Kenapa kamu sangat berlebihan? Kan tetap kamu yang mentraktir… Hihihi.."  
"Itu tidak masalah… Tadi aku merasa sedih sekali karena uangku juga cuma cukup membayar 2 mangkuk ramen. Jika semua uangku habis mentraktirmu, berarti aku tidak akan makan ramen…"  
"Hahahah… kamu sampai segitunya… Yasudah, ayo makan!"  
"Selamat Makan!" ucap mereka serentak

===================***==================***==================***==============


	2. Chapter 2

**NB** : DX Gomen ne... Karna aku masih baru disini, FF ini jadi kacau dan berserakan(?) Sebenarnya cerita ini udah dipublish sih, tapi.. yah itu tadi... Kacau! Fiuhh... tapi syukur deh ada yang bantuin dan ngasih tau cara buat cerita di chapter lanjutan XD (Makasih Ric-chan) Baiklah, ini adalah chapter lanjutannya~ Selamat membaca bagi yang baru pertama kali baca, dan selamat membaca kembali bagi yang udah baca XDv

10 tahun kemudian…  
Rabu, 10 Oktober 2009 (07.15)

"Hei!Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi? Kita sudah terlambat! Ayo cepat!" seru Naruto yang sudah berada jauh didepan.  
"Hoshh..hosshh…Aduhh… Tunggu sebentar, naruto! Tung.. Akkhh!" *gubrak*  
Tiba-tiba saja gadis remaja yang berambut lurus sepunggung itu terjatuh.  
"Aduh…. Huhu… Hidungku… Huwweee…!"  
"Hoi-hoi! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan wajah polos penuh kesengsaraan, Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto.  
"Ppfftttt…. Bwahahahaha..!" rasa khawatir langsung hilang dan digantikan oleh tawa usil…  
"Lihat wajahmu! Aneh sekali..! Wkwkwk" Naruto masih saja tertawa mengejek.

Merasa sangat jelek, Hinata semakin sedih dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan banyak air mata.  
"Loh, loh? Kenapa menangis? Aku hanya bercanda kok. Apa sakit sekali ya?"  
Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang merogoh-rogoh tas nya untuk mencari saputangan, Hinata segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa… Meninggalkan Naruto dengan ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata _Apa? Ada yang salah dengan yang kulakukan?_

Sesampainya di Sekolah, Hinata segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mulai mencoret-coret untuk mengeluarkan segala isi pikirannya. _Dasar bodoh! Hinata, kamu memang bodoh! Kenapa kamu bisa sampai jatuh?! Kenapa kamu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan Naruto?! Dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! _Tanpa sadar, dia menyuarakan kalimat terakhir yang ditulisnya.  
"Siapa yang bodoh, hinata?" tanya Gaara, teman sebangkunya.  
"Ha? Eh.. nggak kok. Hehehe…" Hinata mulai cengengesan nggak jelas  
"Loh? Hidungmu kenapa? Kok bisa luka seperti itu?"  
"Tadi jatuh…" jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Ya ampun… kamu udah besar juga, kenapa bisa jatuh…? Hinata..hinata.." tanya Gaara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tersandung…" Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Aduh… Kasian… Tunggu, ya. Biar aku beli plester dulu." Gaara bangkit berdiri.  
"Terima kasih ya. Kamu baik sekali, Gaara…" Gaara hanya tersenyum.

Rabu, 10 Oktober 2009 (14.25)

"Hinata! Hinata! Hei, Hinata!" Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin dipercepat. "Hei-hei…!" Akhirnya suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat…dekat..dekat… Dan…  
"Hinata!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata saat ia sudah berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Apa lagi sih, Naruto? Kamu mau mengejek aku lagi?" tanya Hinata tepat di depan wajah Naruto.  
"Ya ampun… Kau marah karena kejadian tadi pagi? Astaga Hinata… Padahal kau sendiri yang buat dirimu jatuh. Kenapa marah-marah sama aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kamu bilang wajah ku aneh…" Hinata mulai terisak.  
"Loh? Itu kan memang benar… Tapi, tapi… itu karena hidungmu yang luka, makanya jadi aneh." tambah Naruto cepat-cepat.  
"Hiks..hiks…"  
"Aduh… malah makin nangis… Yaudah deh, maaf-maaf…" ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Rabu, 10 Oktober 2009(19.45) Rumah Hinata  
_  
Drap..drap..drap… _terdengar suara langkah yang sedang berlari dari arah tangga.  
Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata membuka pintu kamar ayahnya yang berada dilantai bawah.  
Ketika itu, sang ayah sedang memandang keluar jendela entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan…  
"Ayah..!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, sehingga membuat sang ayah langsung menolehkan kepalanya.  
"Astaga, Hinata! K-Kenapa denganmu, nak?" tanya ayahnya cemas.  
"Hidungku… Hidungku mimisan lagi… Bagaimana ini? Ini sudah yang ke-5 dalam seminggu terakhir…." Sang ayah langsung mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Aku takut… A-aku takut akan seperti ibu… takut… Huhhuhu" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan ayahnya.

_tap..tap..tap.. _ terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan. Ya, saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dan saat ini pula dia juga melewati rumah Hinata. Dia berhenti melangkah, lalu memandang ke rumah itu. Sudah 5 hari sejak kejadian Hinata menangis. Semenjak itu pula, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang, bahkan rumahnya pun kini sudah kosong. Dia pindah tanpa memberitahukannya pada Naruto. Setiap hari Naruto melewati rumahnya dan berharap bahwa Hinata kembali menempati rumah tsb. _Sudahlah.. _pikir Naruto, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**NB** : DX Gomen ne... Karna aku masih baru disini, FF ini jadi kacau dan berserakan(?) Sebenarnya cerita ini udah dipublish sih, tapi.. yah itu tadi... Kacau! Fiuhh... Baiklah, ini adalah chapter lanjutannya~ Selamat membaca bagi yang baru pertama kali baca, dan selamat membaca kembali bagi yang udah baca XDv

2 tahun kemudian

Kamis, 9 November 2011 (10.37)

"Hei Naruto! Tangkap ini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut lurus sebahu.  
"Uwahh..!" _gubrak!_ "aww..! Kepalaku…" rintih Naruto saat benda berat itu mendarat tepat di depan wajahnya.  
"Hihihii… kamu kurang gesit, Naruto. Harusnya kamu langsung menangkap tas ini." ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.  
"Yahh.. Mana bisa aku menangkapnya… Saat aku berbalik, tiba-tiba kepalaku kena benda besar ini!"  
"Huh, alasan! Yasudah, sekarang kamu bawa tas ini sampai ke gerbang Konoha. Kita bertanding, ayo!" tantang Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan tas besar dipunggungnya.

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget. _Tunggu.. sepertinya pernah ada kejadian begini. _ Semua kenangan masa kecil Naruto kembali berputar-putar di otaknya. Terutama saat Hinata berlomba dengannya.. _  
_"Hinata…"ucap Naruto perlahan. Seseorang yang dulu pernah hadir dihidupnya, kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.  
"Ah! Hinataa..!" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang meneriakkan nama itu. Naruto tersadar.  
_Siapa yang tadi berteriak? Sakura? Oh.. Sakura… Hah?! Sakura?! Kenapa dia menyerukan nama itu… Akkhh..! Bikin kesal aja! _Naruto mulai terlihat frustasi dangan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.  
Sedangkan Sakura masih saja menyerukan nama itu.  
"Hei, Sakura! Bisa kah kau diam?! Kenapa kau berteriak memanggil-manggil Hinata?! Akkhh!"  
Naruto menoleh dan ingin membekap mulut Sakura yang masih rebut-ribut dengan kata Hinata. Gerakan tangannya juga langsung berhenti. Satu-satu nya yang bergerak adalah mata Naruto yang membelalak kaget. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Hinata yang memang berada didekat mereka.  
"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian dari Hinata.  
"Bukan…" jawab Hinata dengan mata yang sendu sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Wuaahhh..! Kau kembali, kembali..!" teriak naruto kegirangan, dia langsung memeluk Hinata erat, erat sekali… Naruto takut Hinata menghilang lagi…

Semua terlihat bahagia..  
Tunggu, tidak.. bukan semuanya. Sakura terlihat tidak suka dengan adegan itu. Dia terlihat sedih, saat Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan bahagia. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan yang terluka dan tas besar yang masih berada dipunggungnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan ramen sebagai hadiah karena kepulanganmu?"  
"Ramen?"tanya Hinata ragu. Naruto mengangguk meng-iyakan.  
"tapi… aku…"  
Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah langsung menggendong Hinata dan berlari secepat kilat ke kedai ramen.

"Hinata, selama ini kau dari mana saja? Kenapa pindah rumah tidak memberitahuku? Dua tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, tau. Bahkan selama itu kau juga tidak pernah mengabariku. Kau ini… Aku sangat kaget ketika kau tiba-tiba berada di dekat kami!" Kata Naruto ketika dia sudah menghabiskan ramennya.  
"Yang pentingkan kan aku sudah kembali" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.  
Naruto terdiam melihat ekspresi itu.

_Selama 2 tahun yang berubah ternyata bukan hanya rambutnya, tetapi juga senyumnya dan pandangan matanya terlihat meneduhkan. Wah..wah… dia semakin terlihat dewasa, manisnyaaa! _Puji Naruto dalam hati  
_Tapi.. tunggu, tunggu… Dia juga terlihat semakin kurus, dan apa-apa'an ini? Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh ramennya! _  
Naruto tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya dan berkata, "Hei Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak menyentuh ramenmu sedikit pun? Aku saja sudah habis… Biasanya kan kau lahap saat dikasih makan ramen. Kau diet ya? Hahahaha… Udah kurus, buat apa diet? Wkwkwk"  
Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto, bolehkan aku tinggal di rumahmu? Aku datang ke Konoha hanya sendiri, ayah ku tidak ikut." Tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang berkeliling Konoha  
"Hem? Tentu saja boleh…" sahut Naruto yang masih diliputi rasa bahagia.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Aku berangkat!" ucap Naruto sambil memutar kenop pintu.  
"Eh, tunggu! Ini..eh,, ini bento untukmu!" Hinata menyodorkannya pada Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.  
"Hemmm… Terima kasih, ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata.  
"Aku berangkat!" lanjutnya. Saat Naruto sudah keluar, Hinata tetap berdiri sambil tersenyum malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. _Tes! _Setetes cairan jatuh mengenai sandal rumah yang ia pakai.  
Tiba-tiba Hinata jatuh terduduk, dan bergumam "Ah.. Iya.. Aku terlalu bahagia, sampai lupa kalau aku sekarat… Hahh… Menetes lagi." Dia segera berlari ke toilet.  
Sambil menyeka hidungnya, dia menangis terisak-isak… "Sakit… sakit sekali…" gumamnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**NB** : DX Gomen ne... Karna aku masih baru disini, FF ini jadi kacau dan berserakan(?) Sebenarnya cerita ini udah dipublish sih, tapi.. yah itu tadi... Kacau! Fiuhh... Baiklah, ini adalah chapter lanjutannya~ Selamat membaca bagi yang baru pertama kali baca, dan selamat membaca kembali bagi yang udah baca XDv

Sabtu, 1 Desember 2011 (20.15) Rumah Naruto

"Hei Naruto, belakangan ini kamu pulangnya selalu terlambat ya…" pancing Hinata saat mereka makan malam. Dia terlihat penasaran dengan kegiatan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya pulang lama.  
"Hehehe… aku ikut pelajaran tambahan" ucapnya sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda.  
"Besok… temani aku jalan-jalan, ya? Kamu bisa tidak?"  
"Oh.. besok? Oke,oke.."jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanan.

Keesokannya, Naruto tetap pulang malam sehingga membatalkan janjinya dengan Hinata. Besoknya, besoknya, besoknya dan seterusnya, dia masih belum menepati janjinya.

Rabu, 17 Desember 2011 (06.50)

"Aku berangkat!"ucap Naruto. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup.  
"Fiuuhh… Dia berangkat juga. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya." Hinata segera memakai sepatu bootnya dan berlari keluar rumah sambil melilitkan syalnya. Yap, dia pun memulai aksinya, yaitu MENGAWASI NARUTO. Sepanjang jalan dia melihat orang-orang yang berbicara dengan Naruto hingga sampai di akademi.

"Ohayou, sakura!"seru Naruto berlari pelan ke arah Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Ohayou, Naruto! Ohya, bisa kan nanti ..ta ….e…ka…?"  
_Ha? Sakura bilang apa? Aduh.. suaranya terlalu pelan… Akkhh…! Apa yang mereka bicarakan?  
_batin Hinata yang mulai terlihat frustasi karna jarak mereka cukup jauh.

*Saat Pelajaran di mulai*  
_Dengan Sakura lagi? _pikir Hinata ketika dia melihat Naruto duduk satu meja dengan Sakura.

*Istirahat*  
_Lagi?!_

*Pulang*  
_Sama Sakura lagi?!_

loh, loh… mereka mau kemana? Seharusnya kan Naruto belok ke kiri, kenapa dia malah mengikuti Sakura?

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Hinata terus mengikuti Naruto & Sakura dari belakang. Keesokan harinya dia juga tetap melakukannya sampai 2 hari kedepan.

Minggu, 21 Desember 2011 (09.15) Rumah Naruto

"Naruto…"  
"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?"  
"Mmm.. Begini… bisa tidak kamu menemaniku belanja nanti? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli…"  
"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, setelah aku pulang ya. Nanti jam 2 sore aku sudah disini, kok."  
"Hmm… janji ya? Jam 2…" ujar Hinata menatap jari-jari kakinya.  
"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." _Blam! _Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

_Hahh.. Aku sendiri lagi… Dia selalu saja meninggalkan ku sendiri di rumah. Aku jadi tidak yakin dia menepati janjinya. Huhh… _batin Hinata sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. _  
_"Aku kesepian Naruto…" ucapnya dan mulai kembali terisak-isak.

Saat itu, lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menepati janjinya dengan Hinata. 2 jamlebih Hinata menunggunya, tetapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi sendiri. Pergi untuk membeli kado natal buat Naruto.

Ketika Hinata pulang, Naruto belum juga tiba dirumah. Padahal ini sudah sangat malam.  
"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan diluar sana? Naruto…"

_Skip…  
_"Ini sudah 2 hari, tapi Naruto belum pulang juga… Dia kemana? Naruto…"  
_Cklek… Blam! _Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup.  
"Naruto? Naruto… apa itu kamu?"  
"Kau masih belum tidur juga? Arrghh..! Sial!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa di sebelah Hinata duduk.  
Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu… Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Naruto. _Dia sedang kesal.. Sepertinya sangat-sangat kesal… Ada apa dengannya? _batin Hinata.  
"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Tolong hentikan pandangan itu Hinata!"

Hinata tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Saat dia tersadar, dan ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto baru pulang hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium bibirnya. Kalimat yang mau dia lontarkan kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya_. _Hinata terpaku ditempatnya, matanya membelalak kaget, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia merasa senang, tapi juga bingung. Dia ingin mendorong Naruto, tetapi dia menginginkan hal ini. 1 menit, 2 menit, baiklah… dia mulai sulit bernafas. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan itu dilakukan bersama dengan orang yang selama ini dia suka. _Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia menyukai ku makanya dia menciumku? _Batin Hinata dalam hati. _Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Bisa saja aku hanya dijadikannya pelampiasan karena Sakura! Ya.. Sakura… _Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sedih. Hinata segera mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga. Saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu, dia melihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Terlalu banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan. Naruto kaget. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah melakukannya.

"Maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto, lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis disana.


	5. Chapter 5

Rabu, 24 Desember 2011 (16.50) Rumah Naruto

"Naruto…"  
"Mmm.." Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban yang sangat singkat itu dari Naruto. Spontan dia jadi melihat ke arah Naruto yang saat itu sedang memakai sepatunya.  
"Apa kamu mau pergi bernatal bersama Sakura?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Buru-buru dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya ketika dia sadar akan kebodohannya.  
Naruto langsung memandang ke arahnya, tampak ada pandangan kesal di mata itu.  
Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak menundukkan kepalanya.  
Dia malah berani menatap mata biru itu dan berkata, "Bisakah kamu… Aku janji, hanya malam ini saja. Bisakah kamu merayakan natal bersamaku malam ini?" ucapnya cepat-cepat.

" Aku serius, hanya sampai malam ini saja. Karena besok… pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan dijemput ayah dan pergi dari Konoha. Ini adalah kunjungan terakhirku ke Konoha. Ini kunjungan terakhir ku ke rumah teman masa kecilku…" tambahnya lagi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Maaf.." kata Naruto. "Malam ini tidak bisa…" tambahnya. Spontan, Hinata memandang Naruto lekat. Pandangan sedih & putus asa itu dia lemparkan pada Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Sedetik kemudian Naruto pergi…

Malamnya pukul 19.45 di Rumah Naruto

_Aku harap dia merubah pikirannya, dan segera datang kemari _batin Hinata sambil memandang makanan yang sudah ia sajikan di meja.  
_Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk hadiah dan kartu natal. Semoga dia cepat pulang… aku akan terus menunggunya disini…. Cepatlah pulang Naruto,cepat pulang…..  
_

Pukul 23.32 Rumah Sakura  
"Hei Naruto…" sapa Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.  
"Hmm…"  
"Mmm… apa kamu tidak kasihan membiarkan Hinata sendiri dirumah? Kenapa kamu tidak mengajaknya kemari?"  
"Hah… lebih baik memang begini." Ucap Naruto dan kembali menerawang langit malam.  
"Lihat, salju turun.." tambahnya lagi.  
"Hei… Kamu menyukai Hinata kan? Iyakan? Aku tahu, kok." ucap Sakura tepat sasaran. Lalu dia juga ikut memandang ke langit. Yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab.  
"Naruto, sudahlah… akui saja. Jika kamu menyukainya, kenapa kamu menghindarinya? Membuatnya kecewa… Kasihan Hinata." kata Sakura lalu menatap Naruto.  
"Aku juga perempuan, sama seperti Hinata. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ada orang yang selalu membuatnya kecewa, tidak menepati janjinya. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seorang teman kecilnya, sahabatnya sendiri… tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya." Imbunya lagi. Kali ini Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura.  
"Pulanglah… Bukankah tadi kamu bilang bahwa Hinata memintamu menemani malam natal terakhirnya di Konoha? Ayo cepat… Masih ada waktu. Nyatakan perasaanmu…" Sakura menatap mata biru itu lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih" Cuma itu yang Naruto ucapkan, lalu segera berlari pulang.

Rumah Naruto pukul 23.56

"Apa ini? Kenapa darahnya tidak berhenti dari tadi? Aku.. aku harus bagaiamana? Dan lagi… rasa sakit ini…. Sakit sekali… Awww! Akkhhh! Sakittt…!" erang Hinata kuat sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya sampai memutih.

_Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Ah! Sial! Aku terlambat!

Batin Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Aku pulang!"  
"Hinata. maaf aku berubah pikiran. Hinata…" ucap Naruto mencari-cari Hinata.  
_Dimana dia? Apa sudah tidur?  
Cklek! _  
_Ho… sudah tidur ternyata… _Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata yang tidur membelakangi pintu

"Maaf…" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.  
"Aku selalu membuat mu kecewa… Aku menyukai mu Hinata…" ucap Naruto pelan tepat di telinga Hinata.  
"Terima kasih…" sebuah jawaban terlontar pelan dari mulut Hinata.  
Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihatnya.  
"K-kau… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Astaga. Mimisan mu banyak sekali!"  
"Biarkan saja… Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."  
"Hei-hei.. jangan ngawur. Sini biar aku bersihkan. Aku rasa kamu kecapekan…"  
"Tidak… bukan… Memang selalu begini…Biarkan saja…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah.  
"Aku memang sakit… sa..sakit parah…" tambahnya.  
"Tapi…"  
"Ssttt… Jangan memotongku… Biarkan aku yang bicara…. Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto.. Suka…. Sangat sukaaa… Hahhh… " ucap Hinata lemah.  
"Terima kasihhh… buat… s-semua,,nya…" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hei! Tunggu…! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Hinata! Hinata..!" Naruto berteriak penuh amarah. Tidak, bukan hanya amarah saja. Dia juga merasa sedih dan putus asa. Dia memeluk erat Hinata yang kini sudah tidur dengan tenang.

15 tahun kemudian….

"Ayahh..! Boleh tidak Patung Mi Ramen ini untukku? Aku ingin itu, ayah…" pinta seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning bermata hijau itu.  
"Ohh… Kamu menyukainya? Ya, tentu saja… Jaga hadiah ini baik-baik ya.. Jangan sampai pecah." Naruto mengambil patung mi ramen itu dan memberikannya pada anak tersebut.  
"Kamu yakin ingin memberikannya?" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang wanita berambut merah jambu.  
"Itukan hadiah natal dari Hinata…" imbunya lagi.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan anak kita menyimpan hadiah itu, Sakura…" ucap Naruto lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu sang istri.

** FIN**

: Mohon reviews nya kembali ^^ hehe *diserang massa* *kaburrrr*


End file.
